Avalancha de Regalos
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Es el ultimo día de Febrero, última oportunidad para dar ese regalo a la persona más especial. Muchas hacen eso, pero hoy es algo exagerado, porque Hiruma recibe una gigantesca avalancha de muchos interesados que esperan su elección.¿Qué hará Hiruma?


**Renuncia: **Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 no son mios sino de sus respectivos autores

**Notas: **Como es el ultimo dia de Febrero en Mexico,no se si en otros paises es igual,pero por eso decidi hacer el fic. La imagen que me inspiró se encuentra en el grupo de Facebook "Yaoi de eyeshield 21 (y algo mas xD)" subida por Kaitou Hikaru-chan.

La frase que esta casi al final que dice hiruma "Concubinato para siempre" lo saque del video "Dross contesta preguntas estupidas 14" de Dross Rotzank donde dice que jamas se casara. Recomiendo que lo vean si quieren reirse un rato y que le den like con suscripcion xDD

Le dedico el fic a Cheshire Sama,Kaitou Hikaru,vegetanime y Lizzie. Espero les guste XD

**Avalancha de Regalos**

¿Quieren saber algo cruel? Aparte de las violaciones, chantajes bajísimos y asesinatos que surgen en la televisión hay cosas tan o más horribles sin necesidad de realizar un acto superficialmente malo. Sí, es raro, pero existen esos detalles sádicos. Como, por ejemplo, que te persigan o te acosen a cada rato y todo un día entero sin importar los métodos que utilices para espantarlos al punto del trauma para que te dejen de respirar tranquilo. Además, si eso no es tan malo como suena, falta agregar que los terroristas a la vida privada no son un diminuto puñado de mocosos estúpidamente hormonales sino estudiantes de todo el país que decidieron aliarse con conocidos del extranjero para realizar un ataque preciso e irremediable.

Tal vez, Hiruma se merezca el acoso como una lección del karma a cambio de sus chantajes. Sin embargo, esto no tiene nada que ver con una fuerza imaginaria sino con la reacción del Demonio rubio, quien estaba literalmente acorralado contra el pizarrón maldiciéndose a viva voz por dejar su bazuca, explosivos y metralletas en casa pensando que era el día perfecto para comprar municiones con calma. Por un momento creyó que todos trataban de devolverle el favor atreves de un truco barato hecho en amplia masa pero rápidamente descartó la idea al ver en todos los pares de manos un regalo, cada uno de diferente tamaño. Desde sus compañeros de equipo hasta los bastardos estadounidenses que habían viajado todos esos kilómetros solo para ofrecerle sus regalos. Incluso Akaba estaba ahí, con esto no era necesario aclarar que Kotaro le hacía competencia al pelirrojo por él. Solo Agon era quien se mantenía ausente pero eso solo le hizo sentir un poco de tranquilidad porque se había apiadado de su horrible situación y no se unió a ese grupo de pendejos necesitados. Hiruma los rechazó a todos en su momento, curiosamente, de manera educada pero ahora se arrepentía de no dejar el corazón de cada uno de ellos hecho mierda de culo de asno para que aprendieran la lógica de su vida. ¡Agon era su pareja! Y cada vez que peleaban era una guerra civil. Tanto que decidieron dejar de hacerlo y su relación mejoró muchísimo con esto pero si el contexto actual lo metía en problemas iba a desquitarse sádicamente.

Todos empezaron a hablar, desconcertándolo demasiado a tal punto en que lo asaltaron volteretas imposibles. Recargó su espalda en la pared y se tapó la cara para evitar que lo vieran tan aturdido pero ninguno lo hizo porque, según la costumbre colegial, mantenían la vista pegada al piso. Mamori se mantenía a una considerable distancia grabando todo con su cámara, muy dispuesta a mostrárselo a Hiruma después para intentar molestarlo un poco y a través del lente pudo captar lo que le sucedió. Eso la preocupó, estuvo a segundos de acercarse para correrlos a todos y la risa estrepitosa del demonio se escuchó fuerte, inundando todo el salón. Los demás levantaron la cabeza confundidos:

**-¡Muy buena táctica, pendejos!-**soltó sarcástico comenzando a aplaudir jocoso-¡Les juro que no me esperé esto!-sacó su única ayuda, la amadísima Beretta 42**-De acuerdo, si quieren dejarme esas cosas pueden hacerlo pero en mi taquilla. Es todo lo que les daré-**

**-¿Entonces qué harás? ¿Seguir con ese imbécil de rastas?-**soltó Musashi molesto, más que nada porque ya intuía la respuesta:

**-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me casé con él?-**soltó una carcajada**- Agon ya me propuso matrimonio tres veces y en todas le dije que no-**aquella explicación les soltó una bomba a todos. Realmente pensaron que podían llegar a ese frívolo corazón para conquistarlo y formalizar algo serio juntos pero esto sí que era revelador. Aunque no tanto:

**-Algún día querrás hacerlo**-comentó Clifford más serio de lo normal obteniendo una sonrisa macabra a cambio:

**-Entonces recen por la pobre alma que le toque vivir conmigo-**con esta última advertencia indirecta, bastante clara, el rubio se fue de ahí. Todos se miraron entre ellos, incluso Mamori no sabía que pensar. Suspiró triste, iba a tener que pensar en otro futuro para su pequeño paquetito de chocolates que pensaba regalar al demonio.

Hiruma se dirigía a la salida, extrañamente alegre por su reciente victoria y sin usar sus armas, lo que era igual a que tenía su poder de palabra bastante elevado. Se detuvo al ver a su pareja acercarse rápidamente a él pero sin correr y por ese ceño fruncido, podía deducir que Agon estaba sumamente fastidiado. Se llevó un chicle a la boca para calmar un poco sus nauseas, iba a tener que dejar un par de cosas de lado si quería que todo su proyecto saliera bien. El de rastas quedó frente a él, cruzado de brazos, esperando a que el rubio hablara pero este decidió jugar un poco:

**-¿Si?-**preguntó con falsa inocencia:

**-¿Qué carajos te dije en la mañana?-**

**-No me acuerdo, jodido ratsas-**contestó con una mueca más falsa que un balón cuadrado de americano:

**-¡No me jodas! ¡Te dije que no salieras porque te sentías mal y es lo primero que haces, idiota!-**regañó tomándolo del brazo con firmeza pero cuidado para llevárselo de ahí. Hiruma empezó a reír, su reacción le parecía muy divertida:

**-Papito no quiere que su nene se lastime….-**canturreó en tono burlón provocándole un sonrojo estilo semáforo:

**-¡Cállate, basura estúpida!-**gritó completamente avergonzado:

**-Kekekekekekekekeke-**Agon chasqueó la lengua irritado, esquivó su verde mirada para calmarse:

**-Oye, basura-**lo llamó haciéndolo callar**-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?-**

**-Sí, y te di una respuesta-**

**-Apresurada, idiota-**

**-No, pendejo. Es definitivo. Tendremos al mocoso sin casarnos-**el moreno lo observó amenazante**-¡No te voy a engañar con nadie, imbécil! ¡Nadie tiene la pija como tú!-**

**-¡¿Ahhh?! ¡¿Y cómo carajos me aseguras eso?!-**

**-No tengo por qué hacerlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntados? Más de cinco años y no te he puesto los cuernos, tarado. Solo no me gusta el título de "maridito feliz", carajo-**

**-Grr… ¿Entonces?-**

**-Entonces, no voy a casarme. ¡No! Soy libre, idiota-**se colgó de su cuello con sorna**-Concubinato para siempre, Agon-**el de rastas escuchó eso último y lo miró extraño**-¿Suena bien?-**tras unos minutos de pensarlo, sonrió malignamente:

**-Kukukuku, mejor que el matrimonio-**la dentadura de piraña del demonio rubio se exhibió**-¡Pero pobre de ti que me engañes!-**

**-¡Ya te dije que no, cono! ¡¿Con quién lo haría?! Si todos son jodidamente aburridos-**

**-¡Mas te vale!-**le gritó a los cuatro vientos con fuerza, dirigiéndose a su pequeño pero apreciable hogar con ese juego de pelea que los entretenía tanto. Mirando al futuro con superioridad porque ellos eran los demonios de su generación y nadie los podía vencer sin antes morir y renacer unas cien mil veces.

**Fin.**


End file.
